Casey Cravings
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: Casey's pregnant but instead of having normal cravings...she has little obsessions that are driving Derek insane. It's DASEY! Please Read and Review, better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.


**Month One: Derek**

"Hello?" Derek answered his ringing cell phone for the thousandth time that day.

"Derek, I miss you...when are you coming home?" Casey whined into the phone. Derek sighed. Ever since she found out she was pregnant a month ago his wife had not left him alone. Sure he loved her but if he was gone for more than ten minutes at a time she went crazy!

"Casey, I'm at work remember?" he asked. She sighed.

"Right...but when are you coming home?"

"In like an hour."

"An hour?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." he replied unsure of what was coming next.

She sighed. "I guess I can wait that long. But could you maybe pick up something on your way home?" he softened, finally a pregnancy thing he recognized from movies and TV and his mom and a bunch of other things.

"Yeah sure honey...what do you want?"

"The new Eminem CD."

Ok...maybe not.

**Month Two: Eminem Music**

"So crack a bottle, let your body waddle!" Casey was singing Eminem songs along with the stereo that was blasting them at full volume. Derek watched his wife dance around the kitchen as she made dinner and sing music that she normally hated with a passion. She set down a plate of spaghetti in front of him and kept humming to herself.

"Case, babe...do you think we could turn the music down a little?" Derek yelled to be heard. She rolled her eyes and turned the stereo off before sitting down across from him with her own plate.

"So I've been thinking and I think we should visit Edwin and Lizzie more often." He dropped his fork.

"We see them three times a week every week!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but they're our family and we can give them advice about people grilling them for being in love and step siblings." she said. He sighed and glanced at her barely there showing stomach.

"Ok Casey...whatever you want."

**Month Three: Talking To Lizzie And Edwin About Love**

"Now I know you two might be having some feelings you aren't used to..." Derek groaned and smacked his forehead. Him, Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin were all at a park sitting on the ground after a picnic.

Derek was sitting with his legs stretched out and Casey was sitting on his lap, his arms were around her waist and their feat were tangled.

"Casey...we are twenty one...not eleven." Edwin said. Casey sighed.

"I know, I know but as your older siblings it's our job to tell you about this kind of stuff before it happens. I mean...Derek and I were eighteen the first time we made love to each other but-"

"Oh my god ew Casey!" Lizzie screeched covering her ears, Edwin stared at her in horror, and Derek stifled a moan and leaned his head against Casey's back.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so silly! Hey look over there!" she exclaimed to where a gardener was planting some flowers.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Hey Der..." she said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can we get some seeds on the way home?"

**Month Four: Gardening**

"Casey get inside! You've been out there all day and too much manual labor isn't good for you or the baby!" Derek pleaded. She had pretty much recreated the Garden of Eve in their backyard.

"Ok just let me finish with this row of roses!" she called back trying to lift a bag of dirt and falling.

"Casey!" Derek cried running out of the house and over to her. "Ow." she mumbled.

"Casey, we need to get you to a doctor." he said lifting her up and pretty much sprinting to the car.

A few minutes later they were at her doctor's getting her checked (it was a slow day).

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with her Derek...what was the problem." one of the doctors said to him.

"She uh...she was doing heavy lifting and stuff." he replied embarrassed.

"Is that true?" the doctor asked turning to her. Now it was Casey's turn to blush and she nodded.

"Well Mrs. Venturi...no more of that for you. Alright?"

"Ok Doc, and thank you." Casey said and with that she and Derek got back in the car and started home.

Along the way there was a man who was carving wood into little trinkets and of course Casey wanted to get one.

"Hey...do you have any extra wood?" she asked. The man nodded and she looked over her shoulder, grinning at Derek.

**Month Five: Wood Carving**

"GOD DAMN IT!" Casey cried dropping her knife and running over to the sink.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Derek asked walking over to her. "I cut myself again. Woodworking is hard!" she whined. Derek pulled her around and looked at the cut.

"Don't worry Klutzilla it isn't that deep." he smiled softly. She smiled too and he kissed her forehead, leading her into their bathroom and taking care of the cut for her.

"So you know how I had that checkup yesterday..." she asked.

"Oh yeah...how'd that go? You didn't say much about it except that the baby is doing great." he asked.

"Well...what I really should have said is that the babies are doing great. Derek, we're having twins!" she squealed. His jaw dropped and he accidentally dropped the peroxide he was holding.

"Are you happy?" she asked nervously. He grinned ear to ear and picked her up, even though she was pregnant and spun her around.

"Yes! Casey that's great!" he cried happily. She laughed as he set her back down.

"Do you know what they are?" he asked. She nodded.

"One boy and one girl." he grinned.

"Perfect." and kissed her gently. She pulled back.

"I should make buy toys for them." and with that headed out the door and got onto her computer.

**Month Six: Online Shopping**

"Casey!" Derek called from downstairs. She got off her bed, hands on her stomach and walked downstairs.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked.

"Eight hundred dollars?" he exclaimed. She blushed.

"I bought everyone presents." he dropped the credit card bill.

"Everyone who?" she sighed.

"Our family and most of our friends." he sighed and turned away. "You can't do that Casey."

She crossed her arms. "It's not like we can't afford it. You make more in a year than most people make in ten!" he sighed. "I know but this was just for last week."

She didn't say anything. "Casey!" he exclaimed. She felt her eyes well up with tears. Uh-oh...he was in for it now.

"Well I hope you like the one I got you!" she cried throwing something at him and running out of the room.

He picked up the little box and ran after her into their room.

"I'm sorry Casey, please don't cry. Honey, I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I love you." he blurted out nervously as he rocked her back and fourth.

"No, I'm sorry...it's these stupid hormones." she sighed then took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Open your present." she whispered. He shuddered and opened it.

Inside was a little mug that had "Best Dad." written on it in blue paint.

"Case...this is great but...how do you know I'll be a good dad?" he asked, voicing his biggest fear.

"Derek you are the most wonderful man ever...man I never thought I'd say that ten years ago." she chuckled. He laughed and kissed her.

"Hey Derek?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Can we get out some old scrapbooks?"

**Month Seven: Looking at old pictures**

"Awww! Look at this one, you were looking at me from the corner of your eye!" Casey squealed pointing to a family portrait from when she and Derek were seventeen.

"Ha! Look at this one, Liz and Ed must have taken it when we weren't looking." Derek chuckled looking at a picture of him bent over with Casey on his back pulling his hair. In his hand was a remote.

"That's embarrassing." she laughed. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, this is one of your obsessions I like." she stuck her tongue out at him and he kissed her again.

"Hey look at this one...remember? My mom made us knit sweaters our first year at Queens?" she asked. Derek looked at the picture and laughed. Casey was grinning and he looked pissed off.

"Um Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you drive me to the yarn store?" Oh no.

**Month Eight: Knitting**

"Casey when are you going to stop? You've already knitted me gloves, Lizzie a scarf, Edwin a sweater, your mom some oven mitts, George a laptop case, and mittens for everyone on the block!" Casey looked up from her knitting frenzy and groaned.

"You're right, you're right." he walked over and sat down kissing the top of her head.

"I know I am..."

She yawned. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be up in a few honey." he replied.

"Night." they both said at the same time and Derek watched her walk upstairs sighing in content...but wondering what weird obsession would come next.

**Month Nine:???**

"DEREK!!!" Casey screamed. She, her mom, Derek, and Lizzie were all in her private room and she was in labor...the beginning of labor.

"Casey, I'm right here." he mumbled. "Could you get me something?"

He looked at how in pain she was and couldn't help but feel bad. "Sure sweetheart, anything."

"Could you get me a sandwich with pickles, barbecue potato chips, tuna salad, and pepperoni." He sighed and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Finally...on the day she gives birth she has a normal FOOD oriented craving he joked. She smiled but then the smile faded as another contraction shot through her.

"I'll be back soon baby." he replied then quickly left the room.

Casey eyed the ice cream Lizzie was eating.

"You want it?" Lizzie asked sighing. Casey bit her lip and nodded and then was handed the ice cream. She took a few bites and then looked at the Cheetos her mom was eating.

"Alright..." Norah sighed pouring the Cheetos in Casey's ice cream and watching her daughter devour it.

* * *

Casey gave birth to Luke Dennis Venturi and Natalie Elizabeth Venturi that night. And she and Derek were still in awe when they brought them home.

Two weeks after they were born, All four of them were in the living room when Derek reflected on the last nine months while holding his baby girl. She already looked like Casey. She had the same hair as her mother but she had his wide brown eyes. And she was just as beautiful as her mother in his opinion. Then he looked over at where Casey was softly singing to Luke. He had Derek's hair and Casey's blue eyes. He smiled and thought over how crazy the past nine months had been then looked down at his kids and caught Casey's eye. She smiled at him and looked down, she'd gone back to normal after about a week. "Oh yeah..." he thought to himself smiling. "Life is good."


End file.
